The Red Blanket
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: The story for adult readers, full of Camus X Milo pairing. Stupid dreams, romance between two friends and the blanket with the color of the fresh blood.
1. Don't hate me, please

**__****__****__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**

* * *

_**Don't hate me, please**_

"Are you kidding me, right, Milo?" asked Camus, looking at almost the all Gold Saints from the Sanctuary. They were holding many decorated boxes, many bottles of various alcohols and a big, several layered cake.

"Why? Something is wrong?" murmured Milo with a surprise in his voice. "Oh, I know! Sorry that Shaka didn't come, but you know how he is. He would rather end his meditations for date with Athena, than for something so earthbound like the birthday party."

Camus sighed.

"Exactly. The birthday party. That is the whole problem, all of you!"

"Huh? I can't see any problem with that, friend," said Aldebaran with a smile on his friendly face.

"That's right, Camus!" Milo embraced the Aquarius with his muscular arm. "It is common for us to celebrate someone's birthday! And since today is _yours_ then we have a party with you!"

"Milo," a cold voice filled the Aquarius Temple. All of them could feel a sudden drop in the temperature. "I believe, that I TOLD you this before. I really don't like these kinds of things, and I DON'T want something like that in my birthday."

"Oh, Aquarius, don't be so old-fashioned. You are acting like some old geezer," laughed Deathmask. "Even the faces in my temple are much more funny than you."

"Yes, I could imagine that," sighed Camus with an irritation.

"C'mon Camus, don't kill the entire mood!"

"After all we made for you the ice-cake and we don't wanna see it to go to the waste…"

"There is no point of resistance, Camus," said Mu with a pacifying voice and a sympathetic look in his eyes. "They will do that party, even if you don't want it."

Camus took a really, really irritated look at his friend, Milo.

"You will pay me for that, Scorpio."

Delighted Milo patted his friend into his back.

"That's better! Then star the birthday party!"

Everyone cheered with the happy faces. Soon the Aquarius Temple turned into the noisy gathering of the Gold Saints that were acting like the little kids. Camus could bet that their "Happy Birthday" was heard in the whole Holy Land.

"Now, Camus you have to open all your presents!" Milo said to him with a wide smile on his face.

Second later he was surrounded by many colorful boxes, of various sizes and shapes.

"First, that one!" the Scorpio gave him a heavy, oblong package with an excitement inside his bright, blue eyes. Without a doubt it was something bought by him.

Camus shook his aquamarine head with uneasiness, but he ripped the paper obediently. After a while he saw a really pretty and wonderful thing. The crystal bottle with shape of the Eiffel Tower was filled with an amber liquid, and with small, preserved scorpion inside it.

"Oh… It is beautiful, Milo," said Camus with the mesmerized eyes. "Thank you."

Milo smiled to him, but didn't say anything. He was too happy, that this little present was accepted by his friend.

"Oi, Milo, that's cheating!" Aiolia was trying to be indignant. "Now our gifts would be considered like much worse that yours!"

"Heh, of course! I'm his friend after all; I have to give him the best birthday present. And even if it was the piece of the paper it still would be better gift than yours, right Camus?"

Silence…

"Right, Camus?" Milo repeated with a hesitance in his voice.

"I wouldn't be so certain about that, Scorpio," answered Camus but his voice wasn't as cold as usual.

The Gold Saints laughed gaily, glancing at Milo's face. The Scorpio was looking into Camus' eyes like a little, lonely child betrayed by his beloved parents. But it seemed that Camus couldn't bare too long that look of his friend, because he smiled to him. This was really uncommon to see the Aquarius smiling that widely.

"That's it, stop already with this sentimentality!" said Kanon, trying to be really disgusted of these smiles between the two friends. "Open the next present!"

Milo slipped his tongue in the direction of the Gemini Saint with an insulting gesture, at the same time giving to Camus the first box on the top of a mountain of many presents.

"Oh, that is from Shaka!" announced Mu with a really mysterious smile on his face.

"From Shaka?" asked Camus, surprised a little bit, trying to disentangle the red, velvet ribbon.

"Yes, though he is not aware of it himself…" added the Aries Saint, causing another salvo of the laughter from his fellows.

Camus looked at the faces of his brothers-in-arm. They were happy, laughing together, smiling together, talking together and having the party together. This was something that never happened before the Holy War. Yes, they were the Gold Saints for many years already, but they never had a meeting like this, having the fun together, didn't care about their duty as the Knights of Athena, laughing, and not thinking about the cruel past.

And then he thought that it could be really funny to have fun like a birthday party, with all these smiling kids of the Sanctuary…

* * *

The midnight passed many hours ago, but people in the Aquarius Temple still had their noisy party. Many bottles were empty already; they were scattered over the floor clinking slightly when someone nudged them incautiously. The ice-cake was only a sweet memory of the Saints; even if all of them had a few big slices of it, they wanted more; the cake was too delicious. Camus already opened all his birthday gifts, and now was holding the third bottle of his favorite wine brought by Milo. Two previous, emptied long times ago were almost under his bed. He could feel the heat inside his whole body; he couldn't concentrate on anything for too long but nevertheless his thoughts were still clear and logical. He knew that state, even if this was happening to him for the first time. He was drunk. Oh, yes, he could say, that it isn't the _very_ first time when he felt like that. It was the first time when he felt drunk _so much_. After all he never drained so many bottles of wine by himself. But in fact… he didn't care. After a few first sips of the red liquid he decided that he could do something crazy once. Just for the sake of his happy fellows.

But… His state wasn't as bad as the state of a few others Saints. About hour ago, he and Mu had to take Deathmask and Aphrodite to their Temples; the two Saint weren't even able to stand of their own after drinking the two bottles of vodka each other. And it seemed that the same is gonna happen to Saga, who was almost sleeping in the sitting position. Even a loud quarrel that exploded between Kanon, Aiolia and Milo couldn't disturb his sleep.

"Sooner Milo will make with Camus the French kiss, than you will date with someone, Aiolia!" Kanon screamed to the Leo Saint with the laugh. "You know, the muscles, and the suntan isn't enough for that…"

The Aquarius turned his head to them, trying to focus his entire mind on their talk… What? Why Milo would kiss him?

"You…!" Aiolia didn't find the proper words to shout to his fellow. He looked at the laughing Scorpio. He got angrier. "Don't make me laugh, Kanon. Milo is a coward, he won't do that, ever!"

"What? I'm coward, you said?!" Milo got annoyed. He looked around the chamber searching for something. His eyes stopped at his friend. "Camus!"

Camus blinked, watching carefully his friend, who stood up unsteadily, took a few steps, and sat down beside him.

"What. What do you want, Milo?"

"I want to defend my honor as a man. I gonna kiss you, my friend," answered the Scorpio loud enough for Aiolia to hear him. The all chats silenced, heads of the Gold Saints turned into their direction. Mu sighed, disconcerted a little bit.

"What?! Milo, are you crazy?"

Scorpio's hand grasped gently his own, still placed on the wine bottle. He led it slowly to Camus' mouth.

"Don't look so scared. It isn't painful, you know? Now, drink." Milo forced him to take a few sips of red wine. The trickle of the liquid flowed down on Camus' chin. The Scorpio smiled like he was in some kind of a trance. He wiped that trickle softly with his finger and then licked the red drop from his skin. "Mmmmhhhmmm, it's good…" he murmured.

With a wide smile he tightened his grasp around Camus' hand and led already half-empty bottle from friend's mouth to his own.

After a few seconds his head got closer to his friend, the soft lips linked together; the warm hand sunk into the long, aquamarine hair. Camus realized that he was blushing; someone whistled with a glee.

"Hey, it should be the French kiss, coward!" said Aiolia with the provocative tone.

"Aiolia, stop that…" it was Mu's voice.

Camus wasn't paying attention to his fellows; he was too focused on this kiss with Milo. It was nice to have their lips pressing against each other, with long, gently fingers playing with his hair, and warm hand around his own. But he twitched, when Milo's tongue slipped from behind two clamped lips, trying to break into the Aquarius' mouth. After a while Camus allowed him to do that, parting his lips slightly. Then he felt the wine, flowing out of Scorpio's mouth to his own; the red trickle appeared on their chins when the liquid escaped from their kiss.

Drinking his favorite wine from the bottle was pleasant, but tasting the same wine from Milo's mouth was much more intense feeling; Camus couldn't help it, he had to moan quietly. Milo heard that and kissed his friend harder and deeper. Their tongues were dancing together in a crazy dance. The whistles, applause and the cheers were drowned out by the rhythm of their two hearts. Even loud laugh of Kanon didn't disturb kiss of the two friends.

"They did it with more class than you will be ever able, Aiolia," Shura chuckled, looking at two kissing friends that probably hadn't any intention of finishing that show. "Look, it seems that they wanna do something more than kissing, hehe. In bed!"

Camus heard that. He felt different kind of the heat inside his body; that heat was telling him, that if they wouldn't stop right now it could end really badly. He had no choice; he forced Milo to break their kiss.

"That is enough, Milo. I suppose, your honor is save by now," Camus said to friend as coldly as he was able to.

Milo snorted with disappointment.

"As you wish, Camus," he murmured with a smile.

Aiolia shrugged with an offended expression. He grabbed the first full bottle he found and took a few big sips. Then he collapsed. The Gold Saints laughed.

"I think, that's enough for today," said Mu. "It's time to go home, everybody."

"Mu, don't spoil the fun!"

"Kanon, it's enough! Soon no one will be able to stand up, and return to any Temple, and I'm sure, Camus doesn't want to have a few drunken Gold Saints on his floor."

The Gold Saints sighed with dissatisfaction but they stood up obediently. Aldebaran lifted the Leo Saint with one hand; Aiolia looked like a little child that fall asleep while watching the movie, and now he was taking to his bedroom.

"I'm taking that kid to his Temple," he announced and left with Aiolia hanging from his arm.

Kanon helped his brother to stand up from the floor, and they did the same.

"Happy birthday again, Camus. Bye…" he said quietly.

"…mmmhmmm…ppy…. Rdayyy, usss…." murmured Saga without opening his eyes. No one knew, how this two would be able to reach their Temple. The way was long, and had many stairs…

"It's better, that we leave as well, we should guide our Geminis to their beds. They could get hurt on all these stairs," said Mu. "Camus, sorry for all this mess. I will come tomorrow to help you with cleaning it."

And then all of them left the Aquarius in his Temple, with the bottles on the floor and many gifts on the table.

Camus stretched, feeling tired and sleepy now. When all screams and laughs ended, his temple was really quiet.

He turned himself, intending to jump to his bed and covered himself by his favorite red blanket but he saw something, that shouldn't be there right now. Milo was still sitting on the floor, at the same place, where he was kissing his friend not long ago, with his back placed on the wall. His eyes were hazy a little.

"What are you doing here?" asked Camus, sitting on the bed, and trying to focus his eyes on the Scorpio.

"I think… I'm not able to reach my Temple, Camus…"

The Aquarius sighed.

"You shouldn't drink that much, Milo."

"Yeah, and you are one to talk," laughed Scorpio. "May I sleep here?"

Camus sighed again, thinking if it would be the right thing to allow him to sleep here, or if he should help Milo to go to his own Temple. But after a few minutes he decided, that next it would be him, who wouldn't be able to get back…

"Sure, but I hope, you didn't intend of sleeping on the floor. You will catch a cold," murmured Camus, helping his friend to stand up, and heading him to the bed.

"Huh? You wanna me to sleep in your bed?" asked Milo, embracing his friend.

"Let me go, moron. The couch is too far away, even if I would help you to get there it will end the same; we will be sleeping both on that couch."

"Camuuusss…" Milo tightened his hug around the Aquarius.

They staggered and fell on the bed.

"I said something, Milo. Let me…" Camus tried to say something more, but Milo shut him up with a deep kiss. Scorpio's hands clenched on his wrists, immobilizing Camus between the bed and his hot body.

The Aquarius tried to break that kiss, but Milo didn't allow him to do that.

"What are you doing, Milo?" asked Camus, when he could finally say something. His friend was breathing hard, sitting on him. "Let me go already."

"No."

Camus jerked off, but his friend was much stronger, than him, even if Milo drunk more alcohol than the Aquarius. The Scorpio kissed him once more, but this time quickly, and not as deep as before.

"Camus…" he whispered to friend's ear. "I wanna fuck you now."

"Then you have a problem, because I don't wanna be fucked by you," replied Camus, trying to free himself from friend's hands.

But Milo just smiled lustfully, starting to move slightly. When Camus felt loins, gently rubbing against each other, the heat ignited inside his body.

"Stop it."

"No."

"Stop it right now!"

Milo smiled to him, and started to kiss him hardly, getting rid of the meaningless, Camus' words. His tongue was ranging inside friend's mouth brutally, with the lust. Then one of his hands tightened on his two wrists, when the second one slipped under the Aquarius' shirt. The warm fingers were touching gently his cold skin, heading higher and higher, and then stopping on his nipple. Camus moaned with annoyance, clawing in friend's grasp. Even that couldn't stop the Scorpio; the drunken man was kissing him harder, his fingers still were plying with Camus' already hard nipple.

A few seconds later Milo broke their kiss just for taking a breath.

"Milo, it is not funny! Stop that stupid game right now!" Camus tried to reach him one more time, but he saw, that the Scorpio didn't want to stop. He wanted _more_.

"Why are you so nervous, Camus… I can see that you like it… Your body is responding…" whispered Milo into friend's ear. "You are harder. And warmer. I bet you are excited now…"

"In your dreams, Milo!" yelled the Aquarius trying to break away from Scorpio's embrace.

"Stay still, darling. Other way, I will have to immobilize you."

Camus felt a slight twinge on his chest, and he realized that it was Scarlett Needle. It surprised him; he never thought that his friend will be able to use Scarlett Needle against _him_.

That moment of the total surprise was fatal for Camus; Milo managed to take off their shirts, and turn the aquamarine-haired man over, so Aquarius was now facing his red blanket on the bed. It really was fatal, now the Scorpio had the whole dominion over his body.

"Can we start?" asked Milo, kissing friend's neck, while his hand was trying to get to his jeans. After a while Camus felt the hot fingers around his the most sensitive part of his body. It was… pleasurable. "Mmmmmhhhmmm… I see you are ready. Perfect…" Then Milo started to taking off their trousers. After a long struggle they were completely naked. Camus could feel Milo's warm skin on his own, and that hot, hard part of friend's body on his buttock.

"Stop, Milo… I don't want it!"

"…liar…"

Milo kissed his shoulder, and bit it gently. He positioned himself in the front of his friend, ready to take a deep thrust.

"Milo, no!" Camus almost cried, realizing what his friend was trying to do. And then a slow thrust, and the pain, pain in his whole body, especially _there_. And Camus could feel him, feel his friend inside, that hard, and hot part of his body. "Milo… stop, please. It hurts…"

But Milo wasn't listening to him, in that moment any word could reach him. He was moving slowly, holding one of his friend's hands, and kissing his skin in the various places, and sometimes even tightening his other fist on Camus' body. He was glad, that Camus finally stopped this stupid game and gave up to that pleasurable madness.

"Milo…" Camus whispered painfully. What should he do? How could he stop his friend? Should he freeze him…?

No. He couldn't do that. Even if every thrust of Milo was causing him pain, even if Milo was doing that horrible thing to him… Camus couldn't hurt his friend… Never.

"Milo…"

A few tears fell down on the scarlet blanket.

* * *

Milo opened his eyes slowly, groaning, when the morning light caused him a sharp pain inside his head. He looked around him, and after a long while he realized that he was still in the Aquarius Temple, what's more: in his friend's bed. And with a huge hangover. On the stony floor he could see many empty bottles, the pieces of the colorful paper, and clothes.

And then he realized something more. He was completely naked.

"What the…?"

He took a look at the other side of the bed, where he expected to see his friend. And Camus was there, lying back to him, with lower half of his naked body covered by the thin blanket with the color of the fresh blood, and with the full opened, empty eyes.

"Camus? What happened? I can't remember anything…" he asked.

Camus twitched, when he heard his friend's voice, but he didn't answer.

"Why am I naked, huh? Camus? What we have done yesterday?"

"_We_?" asked the Aquarius with a trembling voice. "We? No, Milo. What have _you_ done…?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Then Milo saw it. Many fresh bruises in the shape of his long fingers, a few small wounds and scratches on friend's back and arms, and a teeth-mark on Camus' shoulder. He stretched his hand, trying to touch it, made sure that all of it was real.

"Don't touch me," said Camus with the lifeless voice.

"Camus… Who did it to you?" asked Milo with the fear in his voice.

Aquarius' laugh had no emotions. And that scared Milo much more that all these wounds and marks on friend's body.

"You."

"Me? How could I…"

"You raped me."

It took a few long seconds for Milo to understand these words. Raped…? Again, he stretched his hand in Camus' direction.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," repeated Camus coldly.

"Camus… What…"

"Just get out of my sight, Milo. I don't want to see your face for a while."

How it could happen? Milo couldn't understand it. The last evening everything was right, so how it turned into such a horror? And why?

Milo gulped quietly. He felt incredible guilty. And with that feeling he stood up from the bed, wore all his clothes, and left the Aquarius Temple, accompanying by a slight sob, coming from his friend.

* * *

Every move, every step was causing him the sharp pain in his whole body. Oh, for the Athena's sake, even standing was painful! He wanted just lay in his bed the whole day, with his warm, red blanket around his body, not moving and trying to not thinking. Especially about the night. But he knew, that soon Mu would appeared in his Temple to help him with cleaning all this mess the Gold Saints left yesterday. And who knows, maybe he would come with someone else. Sometimes Mu was very convincing, and Camus could imagine himself as the Aries Saint was telling their fellows, that they should help as well. Just telling them a with calm, friendly voice.

That was the main reason that forced him to stand up from his warm bed, to take a long, hot shower, and to wear his clothes. But he couldn't change his face expression. The dark, blue eyes were not cold as usual but empty, without any inner glow. There were just like the eyes of the doll.

Camus sighed, hearing the steps in the Temple's hallway. If he couldn't do anything with his expression, then let it be the way it was.

Fortunately it was only Mu, who came here to help. The Aries Saint smiled to him with friendly greetings on his lips.

"I tried to bring someone with me, but I think the most of our Gold Saints will be indisposed for many hours. I though, that at least Milo will help us, but he wasn't in his Temple."

Camus murmured something under his nose, trying to not looking inside the green eyes of Mu.

"You don't have to be here, Mu. I can clean myself," he said, forcing his voice to not tremble. He wanted to be alone; the presence of his fellow didn't help him with his thoughts.

"Oh, don't mind it. I have nothing to do anyway," replied Mu with a smile, picking up the empty bottles and the pieces of paper. "By the way, Athena-sama wants to meet us, so in the five hours we have to gather in her chamber."

Camus groaned with frustration. Why it has to be _today_?

"I think," Mu laughed, "that everyone will react like you."

The Aquarius didn't answer, cleaning as fast as he could. Though it wasn't so simple; all movements were causing him an overwhelming pain in his whole body. But he was glad, that Mu didn't notice his strange behavior and the empty eyes on his pale face.

* * *

Camus wasn't paying the attention on their meeting with Athena. He wasn't listening to Her words, nor his fellows; even if he tried to focus his entire mind on that, his thought were far away from the Sanctuary. The Aquarius was curious just with one thing: Milo didn't show himself. The space, where he was usually standing almost screamed to the all Gold Saints. But when their Goddess asked them, where was her Scorpio Saint, no one answered. Any of them didn't see Milo this morning, even his cosmo was hidden.

"Camus, any ideas, what happened to Milo?" asked Mu, when they were heading to their Temples after meeting. "When I'm thinking about it, he didn't return to his Temple, he didn't left with us."

Camus murmured something under his nose, hoping, that Mu didn't hear that.

Something in Camus' face caught the attention of the Aries Saint; the lavender-haired man saw that empty expression, these dead eyes of his fellow.

"Something happened between you and Milo? You had a quarrel, right?" he asked carefully.

"Uhm… no, nothing happened, really," answered Camus, but Mu knew that it was a lie. "You know, how Milo is. Maybe he just went to the walk in the light of the moon and felt asleep somewhere…"

"Say what you want, but you don't believe in these words yourself. It is problem between two of you, I don't have any rights to interfere. But you know what, Camus? If you had a quarrel, then probably Milo is feeling really bad about it. He hates to hurt you even with a small imprudent word."

Camus nodded, aware of that. But… It wasn't a quarrel, right. It was much worse, than a simple argue. And… how they should act now? Were they still friends…?

And then Camus realized what Mu said. If Milo hated to hurt him even with small words… Then how he was feeling right now? When his best friend just said that he doesn't want to see his face? And the Aquarius remembered his face. Milo's eyes were filled with a fear when he saw all these marks and bruises. 'Who did it to you?' he asked. 'You,' Camus answered him. And that surprise mixed with a self-disgust were what Camus saw inside his bright, blue eyes.

"I will search for him," said Camus, and ran down the stairs, passing his fellows without words.

The Aquarius knew where he could find his friend. Some time ago Milo showed him that pretty place on the cliff, where was the big, green tree. Milo said that he loved that place, because he could watch the whole Holy Land, when no one could see him. They spend many hours there, especially, when Athena revived them after the war with Hades. Indeed, it was beautiful place; the sunsets were long and spectacular there.

Camus newer was so scared like then, running through the Sanctuary straight to that place. What if Milo did something bad to himself? What if he couldn't bear the feeling of the disgust and the guilty? What if…?

He never felt such a relief, when he saw Milo, sitting under the big tree on that cliff. He was in pitiful state, completely drunk, but at least he was alive. Camus counted the four empty bottles of the alcohol around Milo; the fifth was in his hand.

"Milo!" Camus yelled, approaching his friend as quickly as it was possible.

The Scorpio Saint looked at him with surprise, his eyes got wet suddenly; it was matter of time when he would cry.

"Camus… you came here…" he whispered quietly. The half-empty bottle fell to the ground; Milo covered his face with his both hand. "I'm sorry… Sorry, Camus… I did horrible… thing to you…"

"Milo, stop…"

The bright, blue eyes filled with tears looked at him with desperation.

"I know. Camus, I know. You don't wanna be friend with me anymore…" The tears felt down his cheeks. "But…," he caught Camus' hand tightly. "…don't hate me, please…"

The Aquarius kneeled beside his friend and said:

"Milo, I won't…"

"Don't hate me… please…"

These words, this cry, the whole look of his best friend pierced Camus' heart painfully, like a sharp arrow. He grabbed Milo's shoulder, and shook him hard.

"Milo, listen to me!"

The Scorpio Saint looked at him with the desperate face.

"I will never hate you. Do you hear me? Never!" Camus almost yelled. "We are friends! How can I hate you?"

Milo blinked in a shock. The tears were still falling down from his eyes.

"But… I hurt you…"

Camus took his face in his hands, and wiped the hot tears from friend's face.

"Milo. Forget about that. We were drunk."

"I'm drunk now… What if… What if I hurt you again?

"You won't. I trust you. We are friends, after all."

Camus hugged tightly his trembling friend, smiling widely.

* * *

And then…

* * *

Camus opened his dark, blue eyes in the full glare of the early morning. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and took one deep breath. This dream… What was that? So many tears… So many painful words… And the ice-cake…

He looked at the small table in the corner of his bedroom. There was standing a bottle in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, full of the amber liquid, and with a small scorpion inside. Yes, it was birthday gift that he got from Milo. But it happened many years ago, long before the Holy War with Hades. And there wasn't any birthday party. Just Milo, that gift… A few first kisses… And that's all.

The aquamarine-haired man turned his head, and looked at the other half of his bed. Milo was still sleeping, back to him, with a curtain of his blue curls around his head and shoulders. The Scorpio had a peaceful dream; his breath was calm and steady. It seemed that any stupid nightmare wasn't disturbing his mind.

Camus smiled and hugged gently his lover from behind. The body of sleeping man was so warm and muscular. Oh, how he loved that body! Every muscle, every curve, every piece of the warm skin. His eyes, his lips and his scent. How someone like Milo could hurt him like that?

Milo moved a little and opened his sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked still half-asleep.

"Nothing wrong, Milo. I felt cold, that's all."

The Scorpio turned around, and embraced his arms tightly around his lover.

"You? Cold?" he asked with a smile, and kiss Camus in his forehead.

And with his lips on friend's skin he fell asleep. Camus pressed harder his naked body against Milo and closed his eyes. He remembered that later he had to kiss his lover passionately and with this thought he sank into the embrace of Morpheus, covered by the scarlet blanket.

* * *

_**The Autor's Note: If you like this story then you can be sure that this is not one-shot ;P**_


	2. Kissing session

**__****__****__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**

* * *

**__****__****__****__****Author's Note: This chapter c****__****__****__****__****ontains love between Camus and Milo with more details that in the "Don't hate me, please." You were warned.**

* * *

When Camus woke up a few hours later, he was still lying in the embrace of his lover, Milo. The Scorpio was sleeping peacefully beside him; his warm body was heating up the aquamarine-haired Saint, the blue curls covered the half of his young, swarthy face. The red blanket slipped slightly from their bodies when they were sleeping.

Camus chuckled slightly, stoking his lover's cheek.

"Wake up, my sleepyhead," he said warmly. "It is almost midday."

Milo murmured something incomprehensible under his nose, tightening his hug around Camus' body and didn't even opening his eyes.

The Aquarius sighed. It wasn't surprising for him, that it ended like that. Milo loved to sleep, especially in Aquarius' bed, with his lover beside him. Oh, and really he could sleep the whole day, holding his aquamarine-haired boyfriend in his muscular arms, sometimes murmuring 'Camus', and sometimes waking up just for quick kiss. But today Camus couldn't let it go that way. With the smile on his face, the Aquarius approached Milo's lips and kissed him gently.

It worked. Like always. Milo opened his bright, blue eyes.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked with the complain in his voice. "Wanna sleep…"

"No way. We cannot just stay in the bed the whole day, Milo."

"Why not? It is Saturday!"

Camus rested his head against Milo's chest, stroking slowly the warm skin of his lover.

"Because today Athena wants to meet all of her Gold Saints."

The Scorpio groaned with the desperation.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about that, Milo."

"Of course I forgot. I'm too busy with loving my Camus to remember that sort of things!"

The Aquarius Saint sighed amused. He raised his head and kissed the Scorpio passionetly. Milo caught gently his long, aquamarine hair, and pressed his head against him much more, deepening their kiss. It was the kiss that Camus loved the most. Their tongues were dancing passionately together inside their mouths, licking themselves, tasting themselves and desiring themselves. The cold Saint could feel that sweet and fresh taste of his lover that was reminding him something nice from the long forgotten past.

Camus really loved these kisses with Milo, deep and lustfully kisses that were heading them to the madness. Just only one kiss was enough to ignite the fire inside their bodies.

"Uh, I really love to kiss you, darling," said Milo, when their lips departed already.

Camus laughed slightly into the blue curls of his boyfriend.

"I was dreaming about you today, Milo," murmured the Aquarius Saint after a long while.

Milo smiled to him, pulling his lover to the top, and after a while Camus was lying on his body, surrounded by the warm, muscular arms. Then he caught the red blanket and covered them with it carefully.

"Then tell me about your dream, darling. I wanna hear something nice, before that stupid meeting with our Goddess."

"I don't think, that it will be nice, Milo."

"Huh? Why? It was nightmare?"

"Not really. But it wasn't nice dream either," murmured Camus, kissing lightly his lover again. He really loved that, kissing him lightly, deeply or hard. It was some kind of addiction for him.

Milo stroked his aquamarine hair, returning the kiss.

"Tell me anyway. Of course if you want."

Camus smiled warmly.

"It was my last birthday," he started.

"Your last birthday?" asked Milo and laughed loudly, almost uncontrollably. "This one, where you left the big cake in the middle of your Temple along with the big, empty box and the banner with words 'All gifts put to the box. Bon appétit', and hid inside my bedroom?"

"Yes, it was _this_ birthday. The all Gold Saint came to my Temple with you in the front, and you did the noisy birthday party for me."

Milo blinked surprised.

"It's good idea, my love," he said with mysterious smile, creating the big plan for the next year's birthday of Camus.

"Don't Milo. If you do that in my birthday I will freeze you all. I don't want any party."

"Ok, ok, I'm just kidding. Then what was the next in your dream?"

"Many presents, an ice-cake and too much alcohol. And you know what? We weren't even lovers, just friends."

"Oh, Goddess, it was really a nightmare!" Milo shook his head with the feigned fear inside his bright, blue eyes. Then he kissed Camus deeply, almost with the desperation. "I'm glad, that we have the 'friend's mode' far away behind us. And then? What happened? I hope that something nice."

"When all of us were drunk, Aiolia provoked you, and you kissed me. And after that Mu took away everyone, because it was really late."

Camus silenced with the hesitation. His eyes darkened in the memory of the upcoming part of his dream.

"You stayed, because you weren't able to reach your Temple. You know, to much alcohol. And I allowed you to sleep in my bedroom. And…"

The words stuck in his throat painfully.

"And…?" asked Milo, observing his lover carefully. "What, next? Something bad happened, right?"

Camus kissed Milo slightly, and took one deep breath.

"And then you raped me, Milo."

Milo sat suddenly, hitting his forehead against the Camus' head.

"Sorry, darling," said Milo, stroking gently his lover forehead. "But what did you say? I _raped_ you? How could I do that?"

"Milo, calm down," ordered Camus, now in the sitting position in the front of his lover, sitting on his lap.

The Scorpio encircled his arms around the Aquarius' torso and kissed him on his cold cheek.

"I'm so sorry, darling."

"What for?" Camus asked, surprised a little. He looked inside the bright, blue eyes of his lover and saw a fear mixed with the guilty and the pain.

"That I raped you," said Milo with seriousness.

Camus sighed, stroking the blue curls.

"Milo, don't be stupid. It was just a stupid dream," murmured the Aquarius, placing the slight kiss on Milo's lips, and then resting his head against his lover shoulder. Milo tightened his hug, inhaling the scent of the long, aquamarine hair of Camus. "But darling…"

"What's wrong?"

The Aquarius caught tightly the muscular arm of Milo.

"I hope you will never do that to me."

The blue-haired man took Camus' head in his warm hand and forced his lover to look inside his bright, blue eyes.

"What are you saying, my love? How could I rape _you_!?" Camus heard desperation in his voice and felt a little guilty about his question. It was obvious, that Milo wouldn't hurt him like that. Never.

Camus caught gently his lover's hand, slipping his fingers between Milo's ones and kissed him apologetically. His tongue broke softly into Milo's mouth, searching for the touch of the agile, wet and hot part of his body. The Scorpio didn't force him to wait too long for that pleasure, and after a while their kiss was really hard and deep, just like Camus loved. It lasted a long while, accompanying by the quiet moans, and spasmodic breaths of the two lovers.

"Milo…" whispered Camus into the Scorpio's ears, when their kiss ended. "Milo, I want you. Now." And he started to suck gently Milo's earlobe while his fingers was plying with his lover nipples.

Milo moaned loudly and lustfully, slipping his hands over Camus' back, and grasping his buttocks tightly. He forced Camus to move slowly, rubbing their skins together. His lips was touching Camus' skin gently; sometimes the Scorpio was slipping out the tip of his tongue, licking his lover's neck, shoulder, and chin, leaving the wet marks on the cold skin. He felt the long fingers on his torso, playing on his muscles, and causing him the shivers of the pleasure. His body was ready; the quiet moans of his lover were making him excited with the every second.

The Scorpio caught Camus tightly, and switched their places quickly, hearing the slight scream of the surprise. The Scorpio threw away the red blanket that entangled between their bodies, leaving it on the floor.

"And what about the meeting with Athena?" he asked with the low voice, touching gently his lover's already hard member.

Camus moaned impatiently.

"We have some time…" the Aquarius whispered, searching for Milo's lips, and kissing him deeply.

Milo broke their kiss after a long while, licking Camus' wet lips, then blushed cheek, and ending on the chin of his lover. His fingers clutched gently on the Aquarius' waist, his body was moving slowly, rubbing their loins together, making them harder, and harder. The Scorpio moved his lips from Camus' chin, and kissed firstly his soft throat, then the left shoulder, the right shoulder, and the next his nipples one by one. He stopped for a while, playing with them with his wet tongue, making Camus to groan uncontrollably.

"What… are you… doing, Milo?" Camus almost couldn't talk, breathing quickly, spasmodically.

"My kissing session, darling. Don't hold yourself, you can scream in the pleasure, if you want."

Camus laughed shortly, moaning again.

Meanwhile Milo moved from the Camus' nipples and made the wet path through the muscular belly to the navel. The Aquarius sunk his fingers into the blue curls, playing gently with his lover's hair. He thought that Milo would end his kissing on the abdomen, but no, the Scorpio passed that part of the Camus' body and placed the two kiss on his tight, and then…

The blue-haired Saint kissed the tip of Camus' hard member.

"Ugh, Milo!" moaned Camus, biting his lips in the overwhelming pleasure.

Milo chuckled, looking at his lover.

"Do that again, Camus?" he asked, grasping gingerly the hot member in the front of his face.

"Oh, yes, do that, please…" murmured Camus, tightening his grab around Milo's curls, with his other hand catching the hem of his favorite, crimson blanket.

First Milo kissed his member slightly; the next he encircled the tip by his lips, touching it by his hot tongue. He started to stimulating hot, pulsing tip of Camus' member, moving slowly his tongue around it, licking it and sucking.

Camus couldn't hold himself, he moaned loudly, howled like a horny animal. He thought that he would burn to the ashes feeling the hot tongue around his hard manhood. The heat and the lust was almost unbearable for him, he was trying to hold his scream, but when Milo's lips moved from the tip of his member to the base, he did it, he screamed his lover's name into the late morning.

"Wanna more?" asked Milo barely holding himself from catching his lover, and from entering him deeply.

"Oh, yes!"

Milo chuckled, seeing that uncommon reaction of his lover. He smiled triumphantly, licking slowly his hard member from the base to the tip. Then he took almost half of the Camus' manhood into his mouth, twisting his tongue around it. He felt Aquarius' nails on his shoulder that dug into his hot body. It didn't cause him pain but some kind of the sick satisfaction. In the revenge for that he started to move his head slower, but at the same time taking the Camus' member deeper into his mouth.

"Milo… faster…please…"

The Scorpio smiled slightly, fastening his movements, and sucking Camus' manhood harder that before. His tongue was dancing rapidly around his pray, feeling that it got harder and bigger. The loud moans of the Aquarius filled the bedroom, making him more excited and hornier, igniting his lust to the edge of the insanity.

His hand reached the hard nipple of his lover, his fingers tightened on it and at the same time he felt the twitch of Camus' body. The Aquarius Saint screamed his name loudly, coming hard inside his mouth.

Milo smiled lustfully, swallowing everything.

"I love your taste, darling," he said, approaching Camus' head and kissing him slightly into the cold lips. Then he caught gently his lover's leg and raised it, at the same time positioning himself in the front of the lying Aquarius.

He was about taking a deep thrust when Camus garbed his hand with the warning.

"Wait. Someone is passing through my Temple!"

"So? It's Shaka, and surely he can feel our cosmo. And after _that_ _accident_ two years ago he knew that it is the stupidest thing to disturb us in the times like this."

"But Milo…"

"I hope you are not afraid? Besides everyone in the Sanctuary know that we are the couple. It is their problem if they are so stupid to disturbing us."

"Knowing that fact and witnessing our fun are two different things, Scorpio." Camus tried to be cold, but he failed definitely.

Milo laughed quietly and kissed him deeply, at the same time entering his lover slowly.

"Ugh, Milo! You are the devil!" groaned Camus.

"Yes, I am, but that's why you love me, darling."

The Aquarius caught his head and kissed him hard, trying to not moan loudly as long as the Virgo Saint was inside his Temple. But Milo was the real devil, first moving slowly, but with every thrust deepening and fastening his movements. The fact, that someone could catch them on making love was exciting him instead of holding, and he didn't have any intention of stopping right now. The view of his lover's eyes, who was kissing him all the time in the purpose to be quiet, was adding incredible experiences to him, and Milo wasn't sure if soon he wouldn't start so scream in the pleasure.

But after a few seconds the cosmo of Shaka disappeared, and they were alone again. Camus broke their kiss, so Milo could look at his whole body. He moaned, seeing the red cheeks, the half closed eyes and the slightly parted lips of is beloved lover. He wasn't able to hold himself anymore, his movements started to be really hard, deep and fast, being controlled by incredible lust.

"Milo… don't you dare … to stop…" whispered the Aquarius Saint between many moans of the pleasure. His most sensitive organ was hard again, protruding proudly over the loins.

"No way I'm gonna stop right now, darling," moaned Milo, feeling his climax really close now.

He took a few other deep thrust and along with his lover Milo released himself with the scream. Then he lied beside Camus, panting loudly. The aquamarine-haired Saint turned to his side, facing his boyfriend, and looking inside the bright blue eyes.

"I bet I won't be able to walk after that…" he whispered, sinking his slim fingers in the Milo's blue curls.

"I will carry you, if you want, my love," answered Milo, placing the kiss on Camus' cold lips.

Camus smiled.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked, stroking Milo's hair.

"Are you joking? How could I forget that? Your seventeenth birthday, just the two of us. And your red cheeks…" answered the Scorpio with the dreamily. "But why are you asking?"

"Kiss me like then, darling."

Milo chuckled and moved his head to his lover, looking deeply inside his dark eyes. He approached slowly his lips to Camus' one with the hesitation, just like many years ago. Then he touched gently the Aquarius' cheek with his fingers, stroking them slightly. Camus took a quick look at the Milo's mouth and parted lightly his own lips, inviting. He sunk his hand into the blue curls, playing with them slowly, languidly, and feeling like his heart twitched a few times form the excitement. The Scorpio caught his fragile chin and finally their lips met, imitating their first, shy kiss. The heat inside Camus' head exploded just like then, making him dizzy a little, and like then, he started to suck his lover's lower lips, feeling like Milo was doing the same with his lip. The touch of Milo was so pleasurable, and Camus just couldn't hold himself from moaning quietly, watching as his lover's eyes were getting happier with the every minute.

But this time it was Camus who first slipped his tongue and licked quickly Milo's lips, tasting their slight scent of something sweet. He loved that scent; he could taste it every day and every night. It was making him shiver with the pleasure every time, even after these whole years they spend together. It was like the narcotic. If he tried it once he couldn't stop desiring it.

After a long while they ended their kiss with the sigh.

"Oh, I forgot how pleasurable it was…" whispered Milo with the smile on his young face.

"Me too," agreed Camus.

"You know, if you wouldn't look so tired I would make love with you again now, darling…" said Milo, looking at the Camus, still smiling.

"No way, my beast. I want to be able to move at least…" murmured Camus, trying to calm down his breathe finally. "Remember, we have the meeting with Athena today."

Milo groaned, dissatisfied.

"How much time we have?" he asked with the grimace of defeat on his handsome face.

"Enough to take a shower," answered Camus, jumping out from the bed, lifting from the ground his favorite, red blanket and throwing it straight on Milo's loins.

It was really difficult for him to walking, but fortunately, the pain wasn't something, that Camus couldn't bear. After all, as a Saint of Athena he was facing much more painfully things; the pain was given by the enemies, and the creatures, that wanted to kill him. Then how he couldn't bear the little pain, caused by his lover?

He heard Milo's moan full of the frustration. Camus looked at him and saw worry inside the bright blue eyes.

"What is wrong, Milo?"

"Darling, it is painful? You are walking as something was hurting you with the every step!"

Camus sighed with pity.

"Milo, calm down, it isn't something I can't bear. Besides sometimes I was in much worse state after our love."

"Yes, but then you were staying in the bed the whole day, so it wasn't causing you so much pain. Maybe you should stay in the bed today, my love. I will say that you are indisposed a little… Sick or something."

"Milo, enough. I'm not the five year old child. Soon it will get better, so just stop talking about that," said Camus leaving his worried lover in the bed and heading to the bathroom. The hot shower was something he needed right now.

He could feel very well like his muscles got relaxed, when the stream of the warm water covered his slender and muscular body. His hair got heavier after the first touch of it, changing its color into dark tone of the sea. Even the pain in his lover part of his body seemed to fly away under the warm water that was flowing over his skin.

He didn't hear like someone came inside his bathroom, but in the middle of his thoughts about the niceness of the flowing water, he felt the two muscular arms encircling around him tightly. The warm body of the Scorpio pressed against his, wet and relaxed at that moment.

"Move over a little bit, Camus."

"Milo. I believe I told you something," said Camus, getting angry a bit. Today Milo was starting to be really intolerable. "I don't want to do that again now."

"Yes, I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Milo chuckled into Camus' ear.

"Don't you see? I'm taking the shower, darling."

Camus sighed with the resignation.

"Besides we shouldn't be wasting the water, right? We can take the shower together," added Milo, kissing gently the edge of Camus' lower jaw.

The Aquarius moaned with the pleasure. He loved when Milo was kissing him in that place.

"I assume, that you don't have any objections, darling," whispered the Scorpio with the low voice.

Camus shook his head.

"Good."

Milo took the bottle of the shampoo, squeezed a little the thick liquid with a nice smell, and rubbed it into the Camus' hair, massaging them gently. His long fingers were making the circles slowly, languidly, spreading the white shampoo's foam on his lover's head. Meanwhile the Aquarius washed his upper part of his body. He felt like the tension of his muscles was disappearing, with Milo's fingers into his hair, the muscular body pressing against his back, and warm water on his smooth skin.

"I hope we have enough time to dry your hair, my love. They are so long, and we could be late…" started Milo with laugh.

"You are one to talk, Scorpio," answered Camus, trying to make his voice cold. "Your hairs aren't too shorter than mine."

"Oh, don't be so upset, I'm just joking. Don't be so serious all the time," said Milo, apologetically.

Camus chuckled, and turned around to face his lover. He stroke gently the already wet curls of Milo, and kissed him quickly.

"It is impossible to be serious with you, darling."

Milo smiled, happily. It was rare to hear that word from Camus' mouth, and today it happened several times! Finally the Ice Coffin around emotions of the aquamarine-haired Saint was melting! Yes, slowly, but it was melting!

"Why are you so happy, Milo?"

The Scorpio shook his head, embraced Camus' waist with his one arm, and with the other had still sunk in the aquamarine hair. He kissed his lover deeply and lustfully. He couldn't hold himself, he had to do it that right now, Camus' lips was inviting him, begging for his own lips, for the touch of him, and for his tongue. The Aquarius Saint clenched his finger on the Milo's hair, pressing their heads against each other harder, like this kiss could end if he wouldn't do that.

Again in this day, the heat inside his body ignited, telling him, that soon they ended the same, making, probably rough, love in the shower cabin. Camus looked inside the bright blue eyes of his lover and saw the same fire, that he was feeling right now.

"Milo…" he broke their kiss immediately. "We don't have the time…" he whispered, silenced suddenly by another deep and hard kiss of Milo. "Later…" he managed to add, when the Scorpio was taking a breath between their kisses.

But Milo wasn't listening. He couldn't hold himself anymore, he was horny again, and ready for another round with his beloved Camus. He could feel the shivers of his lover's body, the hidden desire in his all movements, and willingness of him. They could do that here, it was the matter of the time, and they wouldn't be late for the meeting with Athena. He could carry Camus, if he wouldn't be able to walk by his own, but now he _wanted_ to make love with his lover, right now, and right here, inside the shower cabin, with the steam around them and the water flowing over their skins.

And then he felt like the warm water become really cold, making him to chill uncontrollably. He didn't even realized, that while their kissing, Camus reached the handle and turned the warm water to the cold. It worked very well; now the heat inside their bodies went away, leaving in Milo's body the trace of dissatisfaction.

"Later, Milo. We don't have the much time," said Camus, looking inside the bright blue eyes. He left the shower cabin, catching the towel, and covering himself by it.

Milo sighed with resignation, doing the same.

When he left the bathroom already, his lover was almost dressed up, with the towel around his aquamarine hair. The Scorpio smiled, observing the naked, muscular torso of Camus, exposed in the front of him.

"What?" asked the Aquarius, looking at Milo suspiciously. "Why are you so happy again?"

Milo grinned widely, walking over his lover, encircling his waist, and kissing him gently into Camus' lips.

"It is problem for you, if I'm look happy, Camus? If you don't like it I can be sad for you," answered Milo.

Camus sighed, looking inside his beloved, bright blue eyes of Milo, and returning the kiss. Oh, sometimes he could spend the whole day on kissing his lover, and it seemed that it was _this_ day today.

"It isn't the problem, at all. Right now the problem could be the fact, how it usually ends, when you are so happy," murmured Camus, feeling hat the cold water of the shower didn't get rid of all his lust.

The Scorpio laughed, licking slightly the edge of Camus' lower jaw, making his lover to moan quietly.

"Milo! Get dressed already!" said Camus, hearing the chuckling of his boyfriend.

"As you wish, darling."

Milo pick up from the floor all his clothes, and before Camus was able to notice it, he was full dressed. He hoped, that this stupid meeting with Athena would end soon, and they could get back here, and do what they wanted.

"Darling, do you even know what for she wants to meet us today?" he asked, looking ate the torso of his lover.

"Milo, Athena is our Goddess! Be more respectful for her! Besides, Athena could meet us when he wants without any reason. We are Her Saints, don't forget that, Scorpio," murmured the Aquarius, searching for his shirt. "Milo, have you seen my shirt somewhere?"

Milo chuckled under his nose, trying to hide it from Camus. Of course he saw it, it was lying peacefully under the bed, but he didn't have any intention of saying it to Camus. After all he was able to watch his beloved, half naked body much longer.

But the Scorpio didn't have the luck today; Camus just kneeled down beside his bed and looked under it. He caught quickly the missing part of his clothes, ad put it immediately. Then his eyes stopped at the Scorpio.

"What are you waiting for, Milo?" he asked calmly.

"Huh?"

"Go to your Temple! Don't tell me that you are going to face our Goddess without your Gold Clothes!"

"Oh, right!"

He turned to the exit, intending to leave already, but after a while he reached his lover, caught him, and kissed deeply. Then he left already the Temple of the Aquarius.


End file.
